Little Things: Allydia
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Allydia drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Muse**

Allison wasn't paying any attention. To her credit, she already knew all about the Nine Muses. And Lydia was wearing that shirt that always made Allison think of when they had gotten it... in the store with the big dressing rooms... She shook her head hard, coming back with the thought of What class is this?

She was glad it was Friday. They hadn't been on a date in too long. She tapped Lydia on the shoulder, whispering, "Russo's tonight?"

Lydia replied, "Pick me up at eight." Allison slid her hand over her shoulder slowly, leaning back with a smile.

**Wrong**

Lydia Martin was never wrong. When the beautiful new girl showed up in her Chemistry class, she thought, She'll be mine by the end of the year. The girl looked at her - her eyes widened, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and Lydia smiled confidently - and Lydia thought, Or sooner.

She was right, of course. Come Halloween, Allison arrived at Lydia's party dressed as the Robin Hood to her Maid Marian.

They were the school's power couple in every sense of the word. A model for other couples, a paragon of both beauty and respect.

**Key**

A sound often heard in the Argent household was that of a key in a lock. Allison was doubly careful to lock the door when she got home so that she and Lydia could get some warning for when her dad came home.

He wouldn't disapprove, but Lydia liked being able to sleep over whenever she wanted, liked that she and Allison could be in Allison's room with the door closed and no one would think anything more of it.

It was wesome, having her best friend also be her girlfriend. And that was how it was going to stay.

**Trap**

This was it. The trap had been triggered, and now Allison and Lydia were waiting for the boulder. It dropped down too fast, the rope fraying.

They had done it, saved everyone - except themselves.

"I love you," Lydia whispered, although it didn't make a difference. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that." Allison pulled Lydia close, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't figure out a way to stop this. If there was any other way-"

"Don't blame yourself." She kissed her, one last time, desperate, hands clenched tight.

**India**

One of the many languages Lydia spoke was Hindi. She explained it with "India is quickly progressing in math. It's practical." Allison had quickly learned to stop questioning the limits of her intelligence.

She would open up her locker and find a note with close to twenty languages, the only ones she could read 'Je t'aime' and 'I love you,' Lydia just around the corner.

Allison would whisper to her in French, and Lydia would respond in Hindi, or Arabic, or Italian, or any number of languages. And Allison would kiss her to stop the stream of unintelligible words.

* * *

**I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Fridays, starting 2/14.  
Review with any criticism or praise, or any variation of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake**

Lydia had dated a lot of people, but Allison took the cake.

Only Allison could shoot a monster, let down her hair, and arrive at a fancy restaurant looking picture-perfect. Only Allison could take Lydia's mind off of losing her cool over something infuriating.

And out of everyone Allison had dated, Lydia stood out.

She would put on her lipstick, walk into a room, and turn every head. Allison knew that she was the only one who got to take her home and kiss her silly. Lydia outshone everyone with grace and ease, and that was how they liked it.

**Horse**

Allison shook her head. "What are you thinking?"

"That our daughter would like having a horse." Lydia gestured to the brochures for various ranches. "Horseback riding is a great sport, and it's not like we can't afford it."

"Where is she going to keep it?"

"There's a stable five miles away."

"When can she go? She's got lacross every day; we're busy on the weekends..." Allison trailed off, staring at Lydia's pursed pout. "Don't do that."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"That thing where you look all gorgeous and make me think you can make anything work out!" She sighed. "Fine."

**Light**

You look at her and see the light in her smile

And you want that light to be yours.

You want your light to be hers.

You are bright, and you want to share it with someone

And you want that someone to be her.

She flies so high that you are but dust

She calls you up and you are with her

And you see the people below and you think _We are separate._

And she loves you and that gives you wings

And you can fly with her.

You love her

She is fire

And she is yours

**Eyes**

The terror faded from Lydia's eyes as Allison rushed past the fallen man to untie her.

"Baby, are you okay?" She murmured, pushing her girlfriend's hair back to check for bruises.

Lydia stood up. "I'm fine. He wanted to use my scream to call all the nearby wolves here, but I don't think he wanted to kill them." She leaned on her. "I'm fine; my leg is just cramped. That's what happens when someone sits in one place for hours."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Allison frowned, pressing a kiss to Lydia's cheek. "But I've got you now."

**Blood**

Kira looked curiously at Allison as she slid into the seat next to her.

"You're late," she pointed out.

Allison muttered. "I know. I was, uh, fixing my makeup."

_Weird,_ Kira thought, _it's smudged. _Allison was wearing blood-red lipstick (also strange; she usually wore paler colors), and it was almost smeared around her mouth. "There's a little..."

Allison wiped at her mouth and tugged her collar up subconsciously.

_Oh. Duh. _Couldn't they be more subtle?

Although Kira bet that whatever class Lydia was in, she looked perfect, not a hair out of place.

That was the third time this week.

* * *

**This... is... late. Fair warning, I am not good with deadlines, so you probably shouldn't expect the updates to be on time. That said, some of these I really like and some I don't. Tell me what you think in reviews =)**


End file.
